Hey Zombies: Season 3
by mattjason93
Summary: 28 Days Later Meets Hey Arnold - Arnold suffers a gray reunion when he joins his family together. Phoebe attempts travel with her group. Even with the upperhand, everyone realizes they're only out of the frying pan and in the fire. At the same time, a new evil calls from the shadows of San Lorenzo...
1. How The Tables Turn

_The bottom end of the sun began to touch the horizon of the Earth. With that, light began to dim over the surface of the grassy areas and the sand. A dirt road ran past, very narrow, almost like a back road to get to someone's house in the country. It wasn't the trees that blocked the last of the sunlight but the smoke that billowed high from the wreckage. The wings were barely intact, the engine died on impact and debris scattered about fifty feet in all directions. The fire was still burning from the leftover oil and gasoline that leaked out of the broken lines. The passenger cabin and cockpit were miraculously not damaged in the crash. Several windows shattered. On one side was a gaping hole. The metal was burnt around the edges and even more odd was how the edges bent inward into the passenger section. The red paint, still faded from Eduardo's constant use, was still there, running around the entirety of the plane's central body. Near the gaping hole where the metal bent inward, was a large pile of chairs that weren't sucked out from the pressure drop after the explosion. A body lay under this large pile of chairs. Their hand stuck out of the pile of chairs, a pencil lay next to it and further from the pencil was a black leather journal, covered in blood. Arnold's journal. _

.

.

.

_**Hey Zombies**_

.

How The Tables Turn

Arnold continued to pace around in his cell, Sid sat on the cot occasionally glancing out of the window that jutted from the corner space in the cell wall. You would think Arnold and Sid could just crawl their way out to freedom, but this was a window with small metal bars spaced about six inches apart. This continued to disappoint Sid as it only destroyed more hope for Sid and his friends to be free. All Sid could think about was how he let himself get corrupted by escaped criminals who promised safety. Eventually he'd promise _them_ "salvation" in return for robbing supplies. The murders were just a bonus…Sid continued to grip his hands tighter as he thought deeper and deeper about his immoral behavior. Suddenly, visions of Chet flashed through his third eye, the gunshot, Chet bleeding on the floor, his eyes with a dead but surprised look. It took Sid killing a man to finally snap out of it, realizing that he wasn't what he convinced himself to be. There was a voice in his head that drew him forward toward corruption.

Gunshots interrupted Sid's thoughts as he and Arnold peaked through the bars to see feet stomping around. Completely oblivious to the invasion at the east gate, the window in Sid and Arnold's cell faced west, the opposite direction. The gun fire continued to roar as Gerald stood up and approached his cell door,

"The hell was that?" Gerald piped up.

Gerald didn't get a response. Arnold continued to look outside, feet continued to cross his vision at a rapid pace. Across the way he could see the foundation of the hangar, where the base of the hangar walls met the ground. More feet sped past, wearing combat boots and the gunfire only seemed to intensify.

"Hey!" Gerald hollered. Arnold and Sid turned back toward Gerald in the cell, "Mind keeping me in the loop?" He said.

"Sounds like FTi's got a situation out there." Arnold said.

"Infected?"

"Can't say, this window's too small and the gun fire sounds like it's coming from the other way."

"Use your vision thing!" Charlie added. Arnold looked at him in confusion, "That mind thing you do where you can see the future or whatever?"

"Charlie that comes randomly, how am I supposed to do it on command?"

"It's worth a shot Arnold. It helped you find me and Helga," Charlie gestured to Helga in the cell next to Arnold and Sid whom were impeded from seeing her by the concrete wall that divided them.

Arnold looked around in the gritty concrete walls of his cell, pondering, "Okay fine, I'll give it a shot." He said as he sat down on his cot and shut his eyes, "Nobody say a word." Arnold added.

"Not a problem football head." Helga said.

"Shut up Helga." Arnold replied playfully. He slipped into silence, taking deep breaths in and deep breaths out. His chest moved with the rhythm of his breathing as his eyes shut tighter. He began to see spots in the darkness of his eyelids. Drawing attention away from them, he concentrated more on his breathing as he attempted to channel some sort of "energy" or whatever he wanted to call it into his brain. Like a muscle, he began to strain his forehead, making his brain throb within his skull. Colors started to cascade over his vision. At first, they sped past his eyes like stripes of a rainbow. He could hear shouts of men, the gunfire outside sounded clearer to him than any banter between his prison mates. It started to hurt, the headaches intensified…

.

Elsewhere in the complex, Miles continued to pace in his cell, also wondering what the gunshots were for. It was only an hour ago that Jamie was in there talking to him and Stella about their plan to blow up Eduardo's plane. Stella only sat on the cot, twiddling her thumbs, thinking to herself how she wanted to see her son. Right under their feet, two floors down were the four cells where Gerald, Charlie, Sid, and Helga all continued to patiently wait as Arnold continued to attempt his "ability".

Something felt wrong, Miles thought, rarely did he hear gunfire during his time there at Kappa, and where was the explosion? It's been an hour since Jamie talked to them….something felt very wrong.

"You think maybe…Victor..you know?" Miles looked at Stella, aware of what she was hinting.

"No, Jamie's not that dumb to get caught. If Victor found out about the bomb, he'll come to me first. Trust me hun, he doesn't know yet."

"What makes you so sure?" Stella replied.

"Because Jamie isn't that stupid to compromise everything we had worked on to keep our son and his friends away from that jungle. Trust me; Jamie's got everything under control." Miles hated lying to his own wife.

Right at that moment, as if on cue, the door to the cell room burst open and a body went flying onto the floor. It caught Miles' and Stella's attention as they looked at the body sprawled on the floor, chest still breathing in and out but no sign of consciousness. It was then that Jamie came walking into the room, cleaning the blood off the butt of his gun with the sleeve of his army jacket. He made a b-line right for the cell door, whipped out a chain of several keys and used one to unlock the door.

"Let's go." He said. Miles looked back at Stella.

"See?" Miles said with an innocent smile, playing it off like a lame joke. Stella just rolled her eyes.

.

Meanwhile, down a ways from the cell room as Jamie sneaked both Miles and Stella out, Victor and Norrington were busy in the security room.

"Did we ever get the electric fence repaired?" Victor asked frantically as both he and Norrington struggled to contain the situation from their control panels.

"Doctor, we spent all our money on the experiments, none of the defense mechanizations are operational." Norrington replied, subtle yet panicked.

"Send all our troops and get me a connection with one of the stations out west."

"Delta and Gamma both went dark earlier this morning. I tried getting in touch but no response, Alpha's our best bet…" Norrington replied.

Victor grimaced, realizing that if FTi Station Alpha was notified of their situation and Victor's negligence was discovered, his career was over, "Just find me Lieutenant Johannson and get everybody we're holding out to the plane. We leave in one hour, that's an order."

"Wait, sir look quick!" Norrington said, pointing at one of the security monitors. Victor turned back and leaned in closer to look at the security camera that monitored the front lobby. He saw Lieutenant Jamie Johannson, Miles, and Stella as they prepared to escape the research building.

.

Jamie said to the others, "On three, follow my lead, we're gonna dash across the yard to the barracks. Stay close, and don't look anywhere else except forward." Miles and Stella nodded in agreement "Okay." Jamie said.

Jamie gripped the handle of his pistol as he pressed his other hand against the door, ready to push.

"One. Two…Three!"

.

The vision blurred out again but it was the best Arnold could do before his nose started to bleed.

"Gerald, your brother's rescuing my parents." Arnold said, coughing and clutching his forehead.

"Where are they?"

"Escaping. I heard something about a barracks. Then they opened the door and that's all I could see."

"That's it?" Gerald asked.

"All I can dig up."Arnold said.

"Great..let me know when you actually conjure up something useful" Gerald replied sarcastically.

"What's your problem? You can't except me to figure this vision thing out in a pinch."

"Shut up," Gerald snapped back, "You and your optimism always get us into nothing more than trouble. First, we ended up risking life over limb just to get some gas for vehicles that are now gone or blown to shreds. Then you expect me to believe that going after Charlie when Helga took him was a smart idea when it only got us in deeper trouble with Sid and his 'gang'."

"Sid's with us now Gerald. You need to calm down!"

The last bit of calmness slipped from Gerald's mind as he charged directly at the jail bars, slamming his hands against them as if he wished they were Arnold's face.

"This is NOT THE TIME TO CALM DOWN! You trusted those creeps, and look where they got us, MORE TROUBLE! I am DONE listening, you are not gonna talk me into following another one of your plans." Gerald angrily exclaimed.

The others, although they had surprise and shock on their face, it wasn't Gerald's little outburst that got them that way. In fact, Helga who was in the cell across from Gerald and Arnold and Sid who were in the cell diagonal from Gerald only looked at Gerald's hands, still gripping the bars which he slammed against, only his hands started to glow an orange-red color. Steam began to emit from his grip, and a hissing noise came with it.

"Gerald…how're you doing that?" Arnold asked in shock and amazement. Gerald could hardly speak.

"I…I don't know…." Gerald responded. A couple seconds of silence before he loosened his grip. His hands ceased glowing and the leftover heat was given off by the bars where Gerald had gripped them.

"Wai-wait! Grab them again." Arnold said.

"Arnold, you gotta be kidding me."

"You're angry at me, and I can see that. You wanna hate me for it? Put my face in those bars. Come on! Just try it, burn my face off!" Arnold said, attempting to egg him on. Gerald could just chuckle at Arnold's diligence as he held on to the bars once more.

The glow returned, only not as strong as before, "Come on Gerald, get angry! You wanna get out of here? You wanna see Phoebe again!" Arnold only got more aggressive. It appeared to help as Gerald gritted his teeth and the heat came back. Before long, his hands weren't the only things glowing. The bars began to glow with the intense heat and more steam was given off.

"Come on Gerald! Get us out of here!" Sid cried. Arnold and the others looked in his direction. Sid was on his feet, standing tall, having casted his problems aside. Arnold smiled as he realized the old Sid was back.

"Let's go Gerald! Sid said so!" Arnold hollered, matching Sid's shout level.

The cheering appeared to help as well. Before long, Gerald could feel the bars melting from being so intensely hot, yet it terrified him how the heat didn't affect his hands. In fact, it was his hands that were causing the intense heat. He realized the bars were soft enough to be bent. With a good grip, he pulled the bars in opposite directions. Carefully, he slipped through the open gap, watching his clothes, keeping them away from the still burning metal that glowed brightly orange.

Realizing it would be odd for the guards to see him out of his cell, Gerald quickly ducked and approached Helga's cell across from his. He went through the same process, Phoebe's face and voice in his head helped him as he proceeded to melt the bars on Helga's cell. Before long, she was out as well. Gerald walked over to Arnold's cell where he rinsed and repeated.

"As weird as I would consider this," Gerald said before preparing to pull the cell bars, releasing Arnold, "You're the one who can see shit in your head so I won't question the situation." With that, he began to heat the metal, this time it was easier, having realized his potential; Gerald became more confident with his newly found ability which seemed to come out of nowhere. By the end, Gerald was breathing with exhaustion. The entire group was huddled around the door, occasionally glancing out the window embedded in the door at the top to look out and evaluate the situation.

"So now what?" Helga asked.

"Now, we get those guards in here." Arnold said as he stood up and walked back into his cell.

"Arnold you crazy? They've got rifles and pistols that shoot bullets. What've we got?" Gerald asked.

Arnold replied by slamming his foot into his cot, shattering it into small pieces. He tossed the cloth aside and picked up the various pieces of the wooden frame, handing a piece to each of the others.

"We're gonna beat them to death?" Charlie asked.

"Not to death," Arnold said, "Just a good whack on the back of the neck, knock them right out. Here's the plan." He said as they all crouched down.

.

"Who do you have watching them?" Stella asked as she paced around in the barracks. The room was a bit too tight for comfort but it was the safest way for them to hide, as long as no one opened the door.

Jamie continued the conversation, as Stella, Miles, and now Phil, Bob, and Suzie listened in, all crammed in the single dorm room. "There are only two soldiers in there now, Victor's got everyone else watching the eastern border. The infected aren't letting up. They're gonna keep coming until that fence breaks down."

"What about protocol? Doesn't Victor have a failsafe for these situations?" Miles asked.

"He would, if he used his funding for it. He's been too focused on his San Lorenzo trip that every last bit of defense we had in this place we lost from lack of investment. Victor brought this on himself no doubt."

"What about the plane?"

"That…could've gone a little better, there was a bit of a misstep in the plan that I had to take care of." Jamie replied. He felt a thump against his heel and he quickly retaliated with swinging his foot back under his bed. A muffled grunt was the reply to his strike. Jamie smiled. He proceeded to kneel down, grab the ankle of the unknown figure and dragged him out from under the bed. It was Curly, bound at the waist with tape strapped around his entire mouth and neck. He proceeded to struggle as he looked at everybody with glaring eyes.

"Bastard found the bomb and disarmed it. Then he came to me to threaten you guys before he pulled a gun. He got a little too close for comfort and well….let's just say I got the better of him."

"Curly…you were Arnold's class mate!" Phil said, Curly looked at him in awe. Phil knelt down and spoke in a deep low voice.

"You guys used to be close friends…now look at you…" To Phil, Curly looked pathetic. It was so hard to believe someone so innocent and enthusiastic all those years ago became traitorous and scheming.

"Where's the bomb now?" Miles asked.

"Curly took out the detonator and made me take off the bomb, it was only when he had his back turned to toss the detonator away that I got the better of him."

"Good, where is it now? The bomb."

"Still in the hangar but it's useless without the detonator."

"We'll rewire it, because we're using the plane to get out of here."

"What? Eduardo's plane?" Stella asked, "It's still here?"

"Victor's trying to go back to San Lorenzo, and he needs as many of Arnold's classmates as possible, who knows how many of them were exposed when they went there for their fieldtrip."

"Miles that was ten years ago…" Stella replied.

"Listen we can't talk about this now. We need to get Arnold and his friends out of the research building."

"Wait wait, slow your horse there Shortman," Bob piped up, "You're telling me that slimebag suited prick is going after my daughter?" He asked.

"That is if she's not here already." Miles replied.

"What kind of military do you work for?!" Bob asked frantically

"Everything I've told you is all you can know Pataki." Miles replied. Bob just stood there, still dumbfounded but in awe. Suzie stood next to him.

"If I can make a suggestion, it's probably safer in there than it is here." Jamie chimed in.

"Why not here? What happened to the lockdown procedure?"

"Victor altered it in the last couple years, off the books so no one would notice. He felt his research was more important than human life." Jamie explained, "For one thing, we have no means of getting supplied if we end up getting stuck when that barrier breaks. And remember orders for emergency protocol?" Jamie reminds Miles.

Miles just gritted his teeth and walked backwards in frustration.

"What happens?" Suzie asked.

"Shoot escaped prisoners on site." Miles said, practically quoting the emergency procedures right out of the books. "Dad, Bob, Suzie, you're with us now."

"Wouldn't have it any other way son." Phil said with a smile. He began coughing again and cupped his mouth with his hand. Taking it away from his lips, Phil saw more red dots on his palm and quickly smeared them away to avoid suspicion.

"We're just gonna b-line it right for the front door? Isn't that psycho doctor in there?" Bob said.

"I can take care of him." Jamie said as he walked up to the door to prepare leaving the barracks, handing Miles a radio, "I'll go in, take care of the two guards and find Victor. I'll need some backup though." He said, turning back toward his bed where he pulled Curly from under the bed and set him on his feet. Curly grunted with pain and glared into Jamie's eyes, "I'll radio you when it's clear to move."

Miles nodded, "Find your brother Jamie, and get my son if he's not with him." Jamie nodded in assurance.

"A horrible plan is better than no plan. Let's do it." Bob replied.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	2. Breach

_The wreckage just sat there as more smoke billowed into the high sky. The top of the sun continued to peak over the horizon as night time settled in. Inside, Arnold's eyes began to twitch as he dreamed. But it was not a comfortable sleep. Only images of the accident buzzed through his head as he lay there, struggling to breath under the pile of airplane seats that covered him up. He tried to speak but the smoke and pressure on his chest kept him from barely squeaking a single word. The imagery of the accident only worsened in his head. He remembers a woman screaming, with the voice of his mother, someone screaming a name, a name that started with the jay sound. He remembers a gun firing, he realizes someone got shot, then there was the explosion. As his eyes opened widely, he became fully conscious. He began to realize that whatever made Eduardo's plane go down was not an accident. _

.

.

.

_**Hey Zombies**_

.

Breach

Taking out the guards was cake. Without Gerald's newfound ability, it might've been a little more difficult but that's just modesty talking in Arnold's head. The group stood over the unconscious guards after they finished dragging both into Arnold's cell. Flashbacks of the plan ran through Arnold's mind like a tape recorder. Arnold, Charlie and Helga waited on one side while Gerald banged on the door to summon the guards. He then proceeded to heat the door handle with his fire touch (what the others decided to call it) as the guards approached. Once one guard's hand made contact, the door burst open with a thrust from Gerald's shoulder, knocking the injured guard down. Arnold and the others charged at the guard who was not harmed and proceeded to bludgeon his head with legs broken off from their cots. It puzzled Arnold to think why was it so easy to escape? Where was their backup? How come nobody else came rushing to their aid after the guard screamed from unknowingly touching a door handle that was heated supernaturally. It all felt like a poorly written movie to Arnold as he pondered in his head. Sid proceeded to pull the words out of Arnold's mouth.

"Well, that felt a little easier than I expected…"

"No kidding, if these are the soldiers protecting us from those things outside, I'm wondering why we're even still breathing." Gerald said.

"Okay, if no one else is coming to check on us, they're all most likely still outside with all that gunfire."

"So what now?" Charlie asked.

"First, we find my parents and whoever else they have locked up here. Then we get out of here."

"How's that gonna work?"

"We'll figure something out." Arnold replied.

Gerald began to think of the others, thinking of what could be happening to Phoebe and them. What if they got attacked? What if they decided to leave the house and try to find them? The thoughts raced through Gerald's mind like a speeding train.

.

(Four miles from the house)

.

The neighborhood and everything was completely out of sight by then. Phoebe, Harold, Eugene, Stinky, Tai, Mai, and Nadine hit the road with everything they could carry in a small kid's wagon they found in the basement. Mai was still limping with her wounded leg but the continuous shots of bourbon and painkillers were starting to kick in, giving her the ability to at least walk on it some. To be safe, Tai and Nadine were there for support.

Phoebe led the pack as they walked onto a large bridge. She could not keep Gerald out of her mind. Torvald was under orders to bring them to an FTi station. He's a soldier, Phoebe thought, what makes us think that he could guarantee he'll come back for us? If it was still in his agenda, guaranteed it would be extremely low priority…I need my friends…this isn't right…

Phoebe continued to think as she strolled across the bridge. However, her pace began to increase as the thoughts caused her to space out, and she strayed away from the group. The group stood at the end of the bridge, paused, frozen in fear as they watched Phoebe walk further away from them.

"PHOEBE STOP!" Stinky cried. Phoebe snapped out of her consciousness and her vision returned as she looked at what was in front of them. She found herself in the middle of the bridge, gazing across to the other side where just at the end of the bridge, a whole horde of zombies were roaming around. She couldn't tell how far back the horde looked, but it appeared to expand across the entire width of the bridge and beyond on one side. Phoebe froze in fear just as much as the others. She looked back to see them all standing there, Stinky still shaking.

He began to raise his hand and made a gesture for Phoebe to come back in their direction. She looked back at the horde. None of them appeared to notice, but if one did…

She took several steps back, quietly making movement toward the rest of the group on the end of the bridge, opposite the horde. As she reconnected with everybody else, she looked back at the horde and realized, it wasn't enough to have the will to see loved ones again. She had to be smarter. This was not going to be easy…

.

(FTi Kappa, in the Control Room)

.

Victor was still attempting to maintain the situation. He watched from the cameras as he saw his soldiers firing upon dozens of infected as they continued to swarm the east fence, still standing but barely holding its own.

"Where's the 33rd?!" Victor asked.

Norrington replied, "They're watching the first quadrant, Victor, you've sent every soldier we've got on our roster to defend that gate. They're the only ones keeping the infected out."

"Fine, keep them on suppression and back up as much data as you can to get it on the plane. Put everything in here." Victor said as he patted a silver briefcase sitting on a tabletop file cabinet, "I'm gonna check on the fail safe."

"The fail safe?!" Norrington asked frantically, "Victor, the fail safe is too dangerous with everyone out there."

"Some die young, Norrington." Victor replied. He turned to the door and walked out, fidgeting with a button on his suit jacket. His dress shoes clobbered the floor with every step, echoing down the milky white hallways. Unknowingly, Victor walked past a corridor where Torvald and Jamie were hiding. Jamie tapped Torvald on the shoulder, signaling him to go. Torvald then lifted his hands, one had a rag and the other had a beige transparent bottle with liquid inside. Quietly, Torvald poured some liquid on the rag, and tip toed up behind Victor where he swung his hand around and slapped the rag on Victor's mouth.

Victor quickly tried to grab Torvald's arm but he was too slow, losing his grip as the chloroform took over his mind and he slowly lost consciousness. Torvald gently set him on the floor. Jamie came out of his hiding spot and walked up to him.

"Go get Norrington in the security room and then get to the barracks and get the others over here." Jamie ordered in a whisper.

"No problem boss." Torvald said as he walked quietly to the security room where he then kicked the door in. Jamie could hear the struggle between Torvald and Norrington as he began to drag Victor by his arms down the hallway.

.

(On the deserted highway)

.

"Phoebe, we're gonna have to go another way." Eugene said. Phoebe began to question why a detour was necessary until she realized where she was, about twenty five feet from the others who were huddled behind her, and fifty feet from a small horde of maybe six or seven infected individuals in front of her, pacing back and forth blocking the exit off the bridge. Slowly, Phoebe began to back away from them and rejoined the group behind her.

"What makes you say we have to go around? We can take them." Harold suggested.

"We don't know if they're sprinters or not. I'd rather we not find out." Eugene said. Harold stepped forward and looked behind.

"You all may want to stand back a bit." He said. The others complied as they slipped behind a deserted van toppled over on the road.

Harold crouched over the hood of another car to give his arms stability and he took aim with his M4 carbine. He pulled the trigger once, the bullet flew through one of the infected heads. As the body fell to the floor, its companions noticed Harold hoisted on the car and began to walk in his direction. Harold took two more shots and killed two more. The rest began to stagger faster, before long they were sprinting.

Before they got within ten feet, Harold took them all out with head shots. Their bodies lay sprawled on the ground; greenish liquid began to gush from the inflicted bullet holes. Phoebe and the others came out from their hiding spot and walked up to the bodies. Harold let his rifle hang from his shoulder.

"Harold, where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Stinky asked.

"I tried getting Rhonda to go to the range in Hillwood, never got into it. But I did." Harold responded.

"I used to go there all the time with Gerald." Phoebe said.

"Get any better?" Harold asked. Phoebe just shook her head in silence. Harold knew what she was thinking about, realizing who she was missing.

"Gerald's gonna be fine Phoebe." Harold said as he put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe nodded. Harold than looked at everybody else, "Let's find some shelter before that sun goes down." He said as he marched off. Phoebe and the others followed suit.

.

(FTi Kappa)

.

Jamie dragged Victor's unconscious body to his office where he tied him to his chair behind his desk, just to add irony to the situation. The research building was five stories tall and Victor's office was of course on the top floor. Jamie continued to hope it would be safe enough for the captives to regroup and think of an escape plan.

Meanwhile, in the barracks, Bob paced the floor frantically with everyone else who were crammed in the single quarters. Curly's rustling and taped up mumbling below the bed only bothered everybody's nerves. Phil and Suzie sat on one bed while Stella and Miles patiently waited on the other, "I want to see him. I have to know he's okay." Stella murmured. Miles pulled her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Soon, Jamie said he and a few of his friends are here. We just gotta get over there and find them, then we can regroup and figure out where we're going next." Miles replied.

"Miles.." Stella began, Miles turned toward her to show she had his attention, "Why does Victor want to go back to San Lorenzo? Why did he start all of this." Miles shuffled in his seated position, realizing very well he couldn't keep it a secret.

"You know how Arnold and his class came to San Lorenzo ten years ago?" Miles reminded her, Stella nodded.

"Victor's going after the Corazon." Miles said bluntly. Stella's eyes widened.

"We made a promise, the three of us when we returned, we wouldn't try that again!" Stella whispered loudly.

"I know, I know. You do realize how ambitious Victor is. He wants the Corazon for more than a cure to this. He knows what it's capable of."

"After what we did to La Sombre?! Is he crazy?!" Stella said, almost in a louder tone. Just then, the door opened, Torvald stood there, his rifle shouldered, and drops of blood were smeared on his vest. Norrington was his target but was nowhere to be found.

"The building's clear, we have to bolt for it." He said, "Let's go." Everybody hustled out, Bob and Miles were the unfortunate souls to haul Curly by his shoulders and feet.

Bob grunted, "Can someone tell me again why we're hauling this lump of shit?"

"FTi's got a security team sure, but this guy's on his 'secret' payroll. So's Jamie and Torvald." Miles grunted back, struggling with Curly's fidgeting but tied up ankles, "We need answers and Victor's little 'team' is gonna give them to us." Miles replied as the group continued to hustle out of the barracks. The security entrance to the barracks slid open with a metallic grinding noise as the group stepped out onto the compound. Everybody turned towards the gunfire and watched as soldiers fired upon the infected which were all still clinging onto the fences, swinging the barrier back and forth like a flower caught in the wind.

"Come on we gotta hurry!" Torvald cried out over the gunfire. As they ran, Torvald whipped out his walkie-talkie, "Jamie get ready, we're heading across the compound to Research." They all gathered around the door which was locked by the security protocol.

The females of the group could only watch in horror as the rabid infected human beings scrambled to get over the fence to attack their human prey. The group arrived at the entrance to the research building where Torvald began to slam on the glass, signaling Jamie to let them in. Little did they know Jamie was still traversing down the building floors after tying Victor up in his office. Torvald hit the glass door a few more times while Miles glanced around the side of the building to see the east gate, no more than two hundred feet away from them. Miles' eyes widened as he saw the flimsy metallic fence began to collapse as more of the infected horde slammed their body against it. The infected on top of the fence proceeded to pounce on the soldiers whom began to back away, also aware the barrier was giving away.

"Torvald, we're about out of time!" Miles cried. Torvald slammed on the glass even harder, gripping his rifle.

"Just break the glass, you grunt!" Bob cried.

"And leave us open for the whole world to get in?!" Torvald replied, continuing to slam the glass. He frantically grabbed for his walkie-talkie once more, "Jamie where the hell are you!? We gotta get inside now!"

Miles saw as the infected at the top of the fence began to outnumber the infected still on the ground. With a sheer sense of terror stabbing his spine, he watched in horror as the fence flattened on the ground. The gunfire only intensified as the infected plowed into the soldiers who backed away ever so slowly. The compound was breached…the infected coming from the east began to fill the grounds like water pouring into a bottle.

"Torvald!" Miles screamed. Torvald, realizing all bets were off, grabbed and raised his rifle, preparing to break the glass and expose the entire ground floor of the research building to the infected. Just as he prepared to give the first strike, he saw Jamie burst from the entrance to the maintenance stairs. He raised his hands assuring everything was okay and quickly ran to the door which he unlocked with his hands. Thrusting the door open, everybody poured into the building before the infected saw them. Jamie then shut the door, locking it and backing away from it.

"What took you so long?!" Torvald frantically asked as Jamie finished up locking the door. He turned back.

"Victor was difficult to get secure, but I got him up in his office."

"You left him alone?" Miles added.

"If he tries to escape, he won't get very far. We should probably get up there and fast."

"What about the other soldiers outside?" Stella added.

"They're trained military professionals Stella, if anything, they'll go to the barracks and evacuate with the army trucks." Jamie said.

"If they were smart they'd use that damned plane." Torvald said.

"No one's taking the plane, Victor's got the keys." Miles said, Jamie nodded in agreement.

"They're human beings, are we seriously not going to help them?!" Suzie said, on Stella's side with the situation.

"Suzie," Jamie said, approaching his close friend and once very loyal friendly neighbor, "We have been shut out from the world for years now because of Victor's faulty ambition. These guys knew what they were signing up for when FTi employed them…there's nothing we can do for them. All we can do is help ourselves to survive. Okay?"

Suzie, albeit reluctant, nodded in understanding. Bob grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her in close; very aware he was the only one who could really be there for her.

"Did you find Arnold or the others when you guys came here?" Miles asked.

"I never got to check the basement. If anything, they're still locked up. I'll get them when we go back up to Victor's office."

"No, we're going now." Miles demanded. Jamie understood, "Take everybody here upstairs and I'll go find them." The group began to move before they heard a loud slam. It came from the large metal door that sealed off the basement research section from the rest of the building. Jamie being the only one with clearance ran over to the door and unlocked it with his special key card.

Arnold was the one kicking; Helga, Gerald, Sid and Charlie were huddled behind him as he angrily slammed his foot into the door. Jamie opened the door to him revving up for his next kick when he stopped. He looked left and right, his eyes caught Miles, his father, and Stella his mother. Phil was there, smiling at the sight of his healthy grandson, relieved he was alive. Everybody else was stunned. Jamie scanned the group and then looked back, in particular, at Miles and Stella.

With a smirk, he said, "Found him."

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	3. Flight Plan

_It was now night time. The wreckage was settled and the fire coming from the destroyed turbine started to die out. Arnold's flashbacks began to recede as he regained his mental balance. With one shove and all his might, Arnold removed the core of the pile that kept him pinned down. With various forms of struggle, Arnold was able to regain his feet within the passenger section of the plane. The pain was minor but still impeded Arnold from regaining his full posture. He walked with a limp as he treaded toward the cockpit section, the only part of the plane that did not break off from the main hull. He was first drawn toward the co-pilot seat where his mom was slumped in the chair, her head leaning to the left. Arnold couldn't see any injury and saw her chest moving in and out. She was alive. Arnold looked over to the pilot seat where he saw his father, head resting on the wheel and arms dangling at his side. Arnold could see blood pouring from his ear but no sign of life. Arnold carefully pulled his dad's body back in the chair and looked for breath. He couldn't see movement in his dad's chest. Arnold took two fingers, put them together and placed them on his father's neck, checking for a pulse…_

.

.

.

_**Hey Zombies**_

Flight Plan

.

Arnold held his father in the most loving embrace possible. Everybody else looked on as the two held each other tightly. Stella moved in and peeled Arnold away and embraced him herself.

"Arnold…Arnold!" Was all Stella could cry out, her eyes in tears as she held her son. Miles had his hands on both Stella's and Arnold's shoulders, uniting his family with a single touch. Phil then walked over and knelt down. Arnold pulled away, his own eyes matted with tears.

"Hey there Shortman." Phil said with a smile.

"Grandpa," Arnold smiled and then hugged him.

Suzie and Bob stood by and watched as Arnold reunited with his family. Suzie began to think of Oscar, knowing that Arnold could very well tell her what had happened, but she was afraid. Bob could sense her hesitation. He knew what she wanted to ask him.

Bob put a gentle hand on her shoulder, leaned in and whispered, "Go ahead Suzie, go ask Arnold what you want to ask him." Suzie looked at Bob, his eyes glowing, emanating with authority, but also a sense of compassion she has never seen in him before. She began to walk forward towards Arnold and his family.

As she walked away, Helga noticed her father and approached him, "Hey Dad." Helga said with a smile and her eyebrows raised, askew, but happy to see her father again.

"Hey you little rascal." Bob said playfully. The two stared at each other for a few seconds and then Helga just collapsed into Bob's torso like a teering Jenga tower, beginning to sob.

"Daddy." Helga said through her moaning sobs.

"It's okay pumpkin, I'm here." Bob said, letting her fatherly side pour out of his eyes and mouth like a waterfall. Everybody else looked on with wholesome smiles and joyous reunion.

Arnold let go of his grandpa and Suzie got in closer, "Suzie." Arnold said with a smile, and then instantly pulled her in for a hug. Suzie returned his embrace with her own, although it was more somber, her arms merely resting against Arnold's body. Arnold could feel the lack of embrace and pulled away to look into her face.

Suzie tried speaking but could only choke out her husband's name, "O…Oscar?" Arnold's smile faded away from his mouth, but still his lips bent slightly upward.

"He didn't die in vain, Suzie. He saved all of us." Arnold said with his very subtle smile. He then turned back to look at Gerald and Charlie.

"That's right Mrs. Kokashka, we wouldn't gotten out of Hillwood alive if it wasn't for Oscar." Gerald said while Charlie nodded in reply.

Suzie nodded, she felt a mixture of emotions. Before all this chaos happened, all Suzie could think of were bad memories of her time with Oscar. After the outbreak and they got separated, Suzie could not stop thinking of the good memories. Suzie didn't know what to think; was it for the best? Or was it really a tragedy?

After the embraces were over and everybody had their composure, Jamie led everybody up and away from the ground floor as the infected spread out through the compound. The door to Victor's office opened. Victor sat in his chair, awaiting his subjects as they all entered the room, of course he was expecting them this way but not as such with his entire torso strapped to the chair with duck tape. The group piled in, Suzie was the last one in as she shut the door. Sid and Charlie escorted the women and the captured Curly over to the couch area and sat down with them. The rest of the boys: Arnold, Miles, Phil, and Bob walked over to the desk where Victor looked upon them with leering eyes. Mucus leaked out of his nose and onto the tape plastered over his mouth. The congestion made him struggle for breath. Miles reached up, pinched the tape end on the back of his neck and subtley took his time peeling it from Victor's mouth. In response, Victor grunted from the pain, but with a condescendence in his grunts, as if he knew Miles was going to slowly peel the tape off.

Miles spun Victor around in the chair until he looked right into his eyes, "Alright Victor, tables have turned. You want to explain to these nice folk what you're up to now? Or are you gonna save your breath until we get to FTi Alpha?" Victor's eyes widened in reply but no sound uttered from his vocal cords.

"We're going to Alpha?" Stella asked. Miles turned towards her and replied.

"If Victor's right, the FTi stations further west would have already executed their protocol to prevent the infection from spreading. Alpha would be at the front, in Nevada. It's our only chance if we can't get in contact with them here."

"Wait, are you telling me there's more places like this shit hole?" Bob asked.

"Dad, you have no idea do you?" Helga said. Bob looked at her with confusion, "Remember the guy who promised you a beeper store if you petitioned to get our neighborhood destroyed?" Helga piped up.

"Yeah, what's he got to do with all this?"

"This is his company now dad, they've become a bigger thing."

"That urban realtor has got military and science branches now?! What kind of world are we living in?" Bob said.

"A ruined one if we don't get moving. For all we know the entire country is overrun and then Victor's gonna have a pandemic situation on his hands." Miles added, "Jamie, is Eduardo's plane good to fly out of here?" Miles asked.

"Should be." Jamie replied.

"Okay, then we go down, we arm ourselves to the teeth, find something to help clear a path in the infected and then make a break for the hangar. Sound good?" Miles said.

"Woah woah dad, easier said than done." Arnold said, "We've got a big group, if we just go for it, there's no knowing who could get left behind."

"I've got an idea, what if we 'accidentally' left this scumbag behind as bait." Bob said, striking Victor's shoulder with an open palm in an aggressive fashion.

"Don't be hasty Bob, we need him to figure out how to fix this." Miles said. He looked back at Arnold, "Okay son, if you've got an idea, tell us now." Miles said, "You've gotten this far, show us what you've got in mind."

Arnold began to think.

.

(10 miles outside Pennsylvania)

.

The group set up camp the best they could on the side of the road. It was a risk but there was no chance of the infected finding them and being near the road there could be a chance of someone with a car to find them.

Mai guzzled her fruit cup and licked her spoon clean with every scoop. Her father sat next to her, finishing up his ration for the day.

"Mai, we never got a chance to ask, how'd you end up in Pennsylvania?" Eugene asked.

"Oh, I heard on the news about this disease spreading throughout east, I knew father was still living with Arnold and his grandparents so I decided to drive there as quickly as possible." Mai responded.

"You risked your own live even with all the chaos? You realize this wasn't just a case of common cold, we're talking a serious zombie-like disease with critical consequences." Stinky said, straining his dictionary to explain the situation.

"I know it was deadly, but I couldn't sit by and wait days or even months to see if father made it out alive." Mai responded, Tai reached over and grasped her hand, squeezing it tenderly, "I think when that truck drove me off the road was when I started to regret coming back."

"Blossom, you couldn't see it coming. Be glad Gerald was there to find you, if only he and the others were here." Was all Tai could say.

"I know…" Phoebe added, sitting on a ruined suitcase found lying by the side of the road.

"Phoebe, they're out there, all we have to do is keep moving." Harold said.

"Yeah, they're in good hands." Stinky said.

"How do you know that?" Phoebe responded.

"Torvald may have been a hardass when we were kids, but see how everybody else has come around? I'm sure he's had an epiphany at some point. He was our friend just as much as Arnold or the others were." Eugene said, "It's just a matter of when we're all together to figure out the next step."

"What next step?" Harold asked.

"Rebuilding Harold, what do you think?" Stinky said.

"Oh yeah…never thought of rebuilding. I mean, we're only a slice of the United States, who knows how far this has gotten before they were able to stop it. What about the rest of the world? Why don't they come to help us? Take out all the zombies and help us rebuild."

"Harold, you think after all the conflict and wars we've brought on everyone else, you think they really care about us?" Stinky replied.

"I didn't know you were so pessimistic Stinky." Eugene said.

"I hate that 'p' word Eugene. I'd like to think my family and I are realists." Stinky said.

"Remember how I said everybody has 'come around'? You've learned a lot of big words in the last ten years, Stinky." Eugene said with a wink. Stinky just shrugged.

"I am who I am, always and forever."

.

(FTi Kappa, Basement level)

.

Miles and Bob brought the last of the propane tanks to the hallway outside Victor's office where the group stayed. It took Arnold an hour to finally figure out a plan. The noise outside started dispersing. Shouting, trucks revving up, gunfire, it all began to meld into the grunts and snarls of the infected humans running rampant.

"Alright, one, two, three, four tanks. Perfect." He said, "Jamie, is there a way to the roof?"

"We have sniper lookouts on every building." Jamie replied

"Good, we'd need to hit all the tanks dead on with four shots so we don't grab their attention with gunfire. Are you a good shot Jamie?" Arnold asked.

"I would be, if Curly didn't mess up my arm in our tussle." Jamie said.

"Torvald?"

"I'm an assault gunner Arnold, no patience or skill for sniper fire."

"Dad?"

"Wish I could Arnold…I'd risk all our safety with my age and all those drugs Victor doped me up with…"

Gerald piped in, "What about Charlie?" he said putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie just winced in fright.

"Using a kid to blow up propane tanks from a hundred feet away? Isn't that what soldiers are fore?" Bob said.

"Hey, Charlie's the best slingshot gunner I've had the privilege to train. You remember those sessions back at PS 220?" Gerald asked Charlie.

"Barely…I don't even have my slingshot with me, I left it at the house."

"There's nothing to it little man, you just aim, breath and pull the trigger." Jamie said, kneeling down to Charlie's level.

"Jamie, you're gonna let a kid fire a gun?!" Torvald said with shock.

"It's all we've got. If he's a good shot, he's a good shot."

"I'm not a kid anymore Torvald, you think I've been running this entire time when all this started happening?" Charlie piped in.

"That and shoving chocolate down your throat 24/7." Torvald snickered. Charlie snapped and charged right at him.

"Hey hey!" "break it up!" "Guys that's enough" erupted from the crowd.

"STOP!" Arnold finally cried as Bob and Miles tore Torvald and Charlie apart, respectively.

"I'll kill you! You son of a bitch! I'm done with the taunting, I'm not a kid!" Charlie kept screaming and hollering, kicking as Miles held him back, continuing to holler, "Fuck you, I can handle myself, this is ridiculous, I've had it with everybody, fuck all of this!" The cursing only intensified, Charlie had a lot of rage built up in him. Then all of a sudden he stopped, almost like an invisible needle stuck him with sleeping medicine. His voice lowered in intensity, his eyes grew drowsy, dark circles forming under his eyelids and he fell to the floor. Thankfully Miles still held onto him and gently let him fall.

"Charlie? Charlie?" Arnold said, running to his side.

"What happened to him?" Sid asked.

"Just passed out, Charlie, hey buddy, talk to us kid, we need you." Miles said, shaking his shoulder and tapping his cheek.

"Is it the younger kid that passed out?" uttered a voice from the office. Everybody turned towards the door. Miles got back on his feet and walked towards the door. Arnold took his dad's place, checking Charlie's pulse and breath. Miles entered the office and saw Victor, the chair turned with its back towards Miles, Victor looked out onto the compound. All his work was destroyed as he watched the infected roam the compound like little ants five stories off the ground.

"You know what's wrong with him, don't you." Miles said.

"Let's say I have no intelligence on what's _not_ wrong with the kid…" Victor replied with a very snarky attitude. Miles charged him, furious at his mind tricks. Miles spun him around in the chair and got in his face.

"Stop playing games you son of a bitch. What's wrong with him."

"You see the scar on his leg?" Victor said. Miles stayed silent, and looked back out, he could see Arnold still looking over Charlie's unconscious body, "The kid's got a bite. I'd say from the process of the healing tissue, he's had it for three months at least."

"That's impossible, bites would infect the entire body in seconds, there's no way Charlie got bit by an infected" Miles responded.

"Then why is he passed out with that scar turning all green? Why did he fling himself after Corporal Torvald so easily?" Victor replied, again very monotone and condescended. Miles began to speak but only choked on his words, "You wanna know? You're gonna have to do something for me…"

Just then, Arnold, with all the fury, for all the pain this man has caused him, charged into the office and ran right up to Victor where he grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and shook him violently.

"You son of a bitch, stop with the games. Don't you realize what you're doing to us? Do you even care that this little 'accident' of yours could wipe out the entire human race? And you still want to toy with us!" Arnold erupted.

"Son, you've been through so much, you've experienced things you couldn't and continue to not be able to comprehend. What about those images that buzz through your head? How you were able to find your long lost love. Tell me, what helped you get out of that miserable hellhole you people call home."

"It's called Hillwood.." Bob growled, his fists clenched, ready to slug this man into the dirt.

"Arnold…do you have any idea of what's really going on here? Do you even remember what happened to you and your friends all those years ago? Are you understanding me now son?" Victor said. Miles pulled Arnold away from him.

"Don't call him son..you answer to me and leave him alone." Miles said.

"Charlie is not well. He's been bitten and none of you even wonder why he hasn't turned.

"I've thought about it plenty of times." Arnold said.

"Arnold, please." Miles said.

"You wanna find out what's wrong with him, fine. I'm betting you also wanna know why Arnold is a psychic all of a sudden, or why our boy Gerald here can light stuff on fire with his hands…"

"You know about all that?" Arnold said. Miles just stood there in shock, this was all news to him.

"You wanna go to FTi Alpha? That's fine by me, destroy everything I've worked for in all those years. But you gotta make sure I don't get torn to shreds by the bureaucracy there, that is…if they're still alive." Victor said. Miles and the others looked around, making eye contact with one other, completely puzzled.

Arnold looked at Helga who looked at him, assuredly and nodded to him. Arnold smiled ever so slightly, realizing he had everything he's needed, except for one thing, safety.

Then Victor said, "You want to 'save the world'? You're going to need me alive."

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	4. Take Off

_**Author: I have a new update at the end of the chapter. I'm genuinely sorry for getting your hopes up. Details below.**_

_**Hey Zombies**_

.

.

.

Pre Flight

The plan was in motion. The group was at the door while Jamie, the last resort, was on the roof, one propane tank in his hand and the other three at his feet, all with an emergency flare duck taped next to the valve. Also at Jamie's feet was a scoped Remington, resting on the edge of the building. Jamie took the flare on the tank he was holding and ignited it. With all his might, Jamie tossed the propane tank, which fell five stories and crushed a single infected, with a fair distance added in the toss. He took the other, did the same with the flare, and threw it with half the energy to ensure they were evenly spaced out. It landed about fifty feet behind the first one he had tossed. The second one didn't kill any infected but startled several around its impact. Jamie then took the final two and tossed them both, each landing next to either the far tank or the closer tank. All four tanks rested on the ground, the flares burning a fiery red, like stars on concrete.

Miles glanced out the window and saw the tanks fall from above. Each landed on the concrete, causing little cracks in the ground and dents where the tank impacted the earth.

"Okay, everybody back." Miles said and everyone scooted away from the door, aware the glass would be shattered by the explosions of the tanks closest to them. Arnold gripped Charlie's ankles tighter, his palms sweating profusely against Charlie's skin. Arnold had Charlie's legs hanging over his shoulder while Charlie's top end rested on Gerald's head who held him up by his shoulders.

On the roof, Jamie positioned himself next to the rifle, laying entirely on his front side. He reached over, grabbed the bolt and cocked it back. The gun clicked and a shimmering brass bullet loaded itself into the firing mechanism. Jamie glued his eye to the scope as the rifle hung over the edge of the roof. He slowly adjusted his direction until one of the pair of tanks came into his view through the scope. With a couple more motions, Jamie had both propane tanks in his crosshair. He shifted his shoulder once more and took a deep breath in.

Back in the lobby, the others were huddled behind decorative columns, their ears cuffed by their hands. Torvald had Curly by the neck, still bound and gagged at the mouth with tape. Miles had a bound Victor in his grip, with a pistol to Victor's head to ensure no funny business. Behind him, Helga was crouched next to Arnold. She shimmied a little bit, leaning into Arnold and Arnold returned the gesture.

Jamie let his breath go as a sigh of relief and pulled the trigger. The bullet launched from the barrel, spun at a thousand revolutions per minute until it struck the propane tank.

The explosion was not very wide but still caused damage around it, clearing the infected in a twenty foot diameter or so. The shockwave vibrated the glass on the lobby entrance violently until it abruptly shattered into little crystals. The others kept their ears cuffed, knowing they wouldn't go until the second explosion. Jamie rinsed and repeated, cocked his rifle and aimed for the tanks further away from the building.

After breathing in and out, Jamie fired another bullet, striking the second pair of tanks dead on. That explosion was even larger, before long, a large path shaped like a giant eight was made for the group, as Jamie could see. He felt a little bit of pride for his work of art but knew it wasn't over. He dropped the Remington and dashed for a small pack next to one of the antennas. He quickly flung it over his shoulder, clipped several straps over his shoulder, around his waist and even on his head. Before long, Jamie's backpack was secured tight to his backside. Jamie then bent down, grabbed his issued sub machine gun and tossed the strap over his shoulder as well. Jamie looked back at where he had fired the sniper rounds and took a few more breaths. Down below he could hear the gunfire and knew the group below was dashing for the hangar, no more than a quarter mile across the compound. It was a bit of a dash but thankfully the propane tanks cleared the way for the first half of the run. Jamie fiddled with a small ring attached to a cord on his pack. He pinched it, and sprinted for the edge of the building. With every last bit of energy he had in his legs, he pushed himself off the building with his feet and leapt as far as he could.

Without missing a beat, he yanked the cord and the air resistance coming at him quickly unfolded the red dyed parachute in his pack. It successfully deployed and Jamie began to float through the air, diving straight for the hangar. He pulled each handle on his left and right to help direct him. Below him, he could see the gunfire of the group continuing to progress toward the hangar. The infected were still stunned from the explosion but quickly began to realize there was a meal to catch.

Little by little, the infected began to take notice of the group running right past them. They began to snarl and grit their teeth as they saw the people running and began to sprint after them themselves. Jamie, traveling a bit faster than the group, landed on the top of the metal hangar, quickly unclipping the parachute from his pack to keep it from dragging him. He turned around, ran to the edge of the hangar and began to fire at the infected with his sub machine gun.

Down on the ground, Arnold and Gerald were struggling the most, carrying the unconscious Charlie. Not only was it more weight for them to run with, but it was a limp body that didn't help them move at all, only gravity could tell Charlie's body where to go. Miles, Bob, Suzie, and Stella all had weapons to fire at the infected. Even with all the bullets flying, the infected only seemed to continue closing in on them.

Jamie continued to suppress them from the roof of the hangar, "Guys! Move!" His gun clicked no more ammo. He quickly ejected the empty magazine and slammed another into it, his last one. Whilst he reloaded, he grabbed one of the three frag grenades clipped to his belt, popped the pin and threw it into the crowd.

"We're almost there! Keep pushing!" Miles said. Meanwhile, Torvald was at the back, lugging the resistant Curly who was not helping Torvald progress at all. Curly looked up at Torvald, seeing the sweat on his eyes and the hazy breath he took in.

Suddenly, the frag Jamie had tossed exploded. Curly took the time to twist in Torvald's grip until his hand was close to Torvald's utility belt where he frantically felt around for his issued knife. Within seconds, Curly grabbed the knife, lifted it from Torvald's person and thrusted all his weight into him. Torvald ended up tripping and falling to the side. Meanwhile at the front, Miles arrived first at the hangar door, thrusted it open, and tossed the bonded Victor inside. He turned around to see everyone catching up and the infected continuing to dash after them.

Torvald and Curly fell a few feet from each other. Torvald struggled to get up but Curly was able to stagger to his feet. He continued to hop toward the others. Sid was the only one who noticed as he looked back to check on the people behind him. Very faintly he could see Torvald in the distance with infected sprinting towards him and Curly who struggled to hop with his bindings. Sid ran up to him and tore the tape off his mouth.

"What happened?!" Sid cried.

"Torvald tripped!" Was all Curly could say. Bob ran to their aid as well, he grabbed Curly by the shoulders who quickly stuffed Torvald's knife into his pants, giving his backside a minor scratch. Sid went to go help Torvald.

Sid cried his name, "Torvald!"

A line of infected sealed Torvald away from Sid. Torvald continued to fire at the infected that dashed after him.

"Sid go! Get the hangar locked up!"

"No, we're not leaving you, find another way around!" Sid cried.

The infected only pushed Torvald further away from them, Sid could barely understand him, "Jus-oo, d—n't-ust-Curl-y!" More gunfire erupted but slowly died down. Sid could see a group of infected conjoining on one spot, dog piling something to the ground. All Sid could hear from there were blood curdling screams and short bursts of gun fire. Gerald, having dropped Charlie in the hangar, ran back to get him.

"Come on Sid, we can't, we gotta go. He's gone." Gerald screamed. Sid resisted slightly, only to give in and let Gerald rush him to the hangar. Miles stood at the door, aiming carefully past Sid and Gerald who were the only ones left outside. Miles shot off a few more infected that dove after them, but Sid and Gerald successfully evaded all of them and got inside the hangar. Miles then slammed the smaller door shut, engulfing the hangar in darkness…

.

.

.

(On a desolate highway)

Everybody seemed to agree they were in Ohio. The air felt moist and Stinky distinguished it may have been coming from Lake Erie. The enticing scent of saltwater in the air may draw them towards more shelter and protection, but they still had another two weeks on the road at least if they kept going. But it was obvious to them, it was a mistake to travel this far on foot. Phoebe slumped against the concrete wall. The group had stopped at a broken down gas station. Everyone but Stinky and Eugene were still outside the store.

Phoebe looked around at her surroundings. Tai and Nadine continued to mend Mai's bandaged leg, with looks of hope on their faces as they saw the healing process. It began to hit Phoebe as well that it was a mistake to bring everybody out here. I may have killed all these people by doing this, Phoebe thought.

As if on cue, "We've still got a fair amount of bullets left, if push comes to shove..." Harold said, standing over her. Phoebe looked up at him, her arms crossed and eyes matted with dried tears. Her frown only intensified after Harold spoke. She stood up, looked him in the eyes and swung her arm at him. His head flung to the right from the impact, the slap nearly echoed in all directions. The group huddled on the ground looked up when they heard the sound and gazed in awe as Harold clutched the skin where Phoebe had struck him.

"Shut up…don't you ever say anything like that again." Phoebe said. Harold looked at her, a hand still on his cheek, and remorse melted onto his face.

"I'm sorry. I just can't take to seeing our group suffer like this…it feels inevitable to me anyways." Harold said, his voice very monotone. He proceeded to walk off to the other side of the store. The rest watched as he disappeared around the corner. Just then, Stinky and Eugene came out the front doors, both with plastic bags filled with what appeared to be cans and other miscellaneous stuff they found.

"Well we're in luck," Stinky said, plopping his bag on the wagon, "Found enough for everyone to last us a few more days, if we're smart about it." He said. There was no response, no sign of joy for his work. He looked up and saw Phoebe against the wall, her head in her arms and Harold was not in sight. Eugene noticed the same after putting his bag down as well.

"What happened?" Eugene asked. Phoebe got up and walked towards them.

"We left, that's what happened." Phoebe said, her voice sounding hopeless, "Never should've brought all you here, it only made matters worse."

"Don't say that Phoebe, you know we're making good progress. We got out of Pennsylvania right?"

"Yeah? And how many more states Eugene?! Three? Four? Nobody here even knows where FTi Kappa is. We just know they were the ones who wanted to take down our neighborhood and then all of a sudden they became a big corporation that evidently brings around the end of the world, but that's no big deal at all is it?!" Phoebe erupted. Everyone was silent, amazed but aghast at Phoebe's sudden burst of anger, something they rarely saw in her. Phoebe walked away from the group and further away from the rural gas station into the middle of the wasteland around her. It felt dangerous being so exposed but Phoebe's anger wiped away what was left of her rationality and maybe even her will to live. She stood there in silence and continued to think about Gerald and the others, wondering what could possibly be going on. She looked down and saw a pebble at her feet. Depressingly she kicked it away from her vicinity.

As soon as it stopped rolling, she heard a loud bang behind her, and with it came a large flash of light. The flash didn't harm her seeing as she had her back turned. She looked back to see little sparks in the air but the night obscured any figures from her vision. Phoebe called out.

"Guys? You alright over there?" She said as she approached the gas station. She could hear scuffling of feet and what sounded like the hum of an engine getting closer. She prepared to call out people's names but was stopped when a hand reached from behind her and cupped her mouth. A strange fume invaded her nostrils as she struggled against this attacker but she began to feel weak. The fumes continued to feel her head with nausea. Before they took full effect, she realized she was getting dosed with chloroform before passing out…

.

.

.

(FTi Kappa, Hangar 17)

People continued to scuffle around in the dark, mumbling, trying to get their bearings. "Everybody relax." Said Miles. Shortly after, there were footsteps, and metal clanging. Miles struggled to find the switch, feeling around on the cold metallic walls. Finally, he felt a large plastic rod jutting from the wall. He gripped it tightly, and thrusted it upwards. Immediately, the hangar filled with light that poured over everything. Everyone's sight was restored. Jamie rubbed his eyes together, letting his pupils focused as he looked around the room. Immediately he saw something was off.

"Where's Torvald?" He asked. Everyone else instantly began looking around, Sid and Gerald then came through the door and slammed it shut, leaving the infected outside to slam against the metal exterior of the hangar.

"Where did Torvald go?!" Jamie asked again.

Sid and Gerald struggled to catch their breath, wanting to answer. Meanwhile, Bob tossed Curly, still tied up, to the ground. Jamie saw him and walked over to him. He grabbed him by his arms and shook him a couple times, slamming his head against the concrete ground. He pinched one side of the tape that sealed Curly's mouth and slowly tore it from his lips. The stretch of Curly's skin and the ripping sound of the tape made it painful for everybody as Curly grunted.

"What happened to him, you son of a bitch." Jamie growled.

"He fell, he was dragging me until he pushed me forward all of a sudden and next thing I know we were both on the ground."

"He did fall, I tried to get him and he was getting back up before they got him." Sid added.

"What makes you think we can buy that?" Jamie replied.

"Why argue, Lieutenant Johannson? Corporal Torvald is dead regardless right?" Victor piped up.

"Victor, shut up." Miles said, "Look Jamie, as hard as it is to say, He's right. Torvald's dead and there's nothing we can do. We'll get out of here in the plane and figure things out when we're in the air.

"Why bother? Let's just toss this prick to the psychos out there and get out of here." Jamie said.

"No." Arnold said. He then looked at Victor who was still tied up and leaning against the hangar wall. He walked up to him, "Tell us, why is Curly so important? We need you, obviously, but why him." Gerald looked at the two, and as Arnold talked, his eyes widened in shock.

"Anything?" Arnold asked, "It'd be so easy for us to throw him out there and left the infected tear him apart, but you seem to need him for something, don't you?" Victor just stood there, not intimidated but still had no response.

"That really depends on him." Victor said finally. Arnold was quiet. He turned around and looked at Miles.

"Dad, let's bring him. Interrogate him in the air and we'll figure out the truth sooner or later." Miles looked back at his son; a small smile grew on his face, pride in his son and who he's become.

"Get him on the plane Jamie." Miles said. Jamie reluctantly picked Curly up from the ground.

"You murdered him you son of a bitch, I know it," Jamie whispered to Curly, "And I will not stop until you're in front of a firing squad." With that and a shove, the group walked to the plane. Miles pulled the stairs down and everyone loaded in. The interior had a mildewy smell, one familiar to Jamie and Victor but not anyone else. Jamie hauled Curly to the back of the plane as everyone else took seats. Curly unfortunately didn't get a comfortable linen chair. Instead he lay on the cold metallic flooring of the plane. There was barely enough space for everyone in the passenger section. Miles and Stella got in the cockpit while everyone sat in pairs.

Miles flicked a couple switches on the dashboard, "Let's get out of here." He said before locking eyes with Stella as the two smiled at one another. Their newfound freedom giving them a sense of hope in the dreary world around them. Suddenly, Arnold walked up to the cockpit entrance and peaked his head in.

"It's good and all that we got to the plane but how are we gonna deal with the party outside, mom and dad?" Arnold asked, joking emphasis on the 'mom and dad'.

"Son, just sit back and enjoy the fireworks. That is if this baby's still got the kick it's had from ten years ago." Miles said. Arnold just smiled but did not leave his parents' side. Miles flipped a switch and pulled the rip cord. A loud bang echoed in the hangar and the plane began to spew smoke from its rudders.

"We're five by five?" Miles asked.

Stella answered, "Yes indeed, let's get outta here." She said, looking at Miles. Miles, in return, grabbed her hand, pulled her in close and gave her a peck on the lips. Miles, as the pilot, than revved the wheel toward him. Jamie hopped back off the plane to get the hangar door. It was going to cut close but everyone had confidence that he would make it after opening the large metallic barrier that sealed them off from the infected outside. Jamie walked over to the side of the door with the switches. He looked into the cockpit window where Miles watched him. He gave him a subtle nod and Jamie hit the switch. The door opened slowly and the swarms of infected were allowed entry to the hangar.

Jamie quickly ran from the door to the plane, hopped on and slammed the plane shut.

"Full throttle, go!" Miles screamed. Everyone held on tight. The infected were oblivious but still conscious about what was in front of them. One by one they snarled and began to limp toward the plane at first. Then their appetite got the best of them and they began to sprint for the plane.

"Come on, come on!" Miles yelled again. The plane lurched forward. Everyone in the passenger section jolted backwards. The infected were hungry indeed but did not take into account the spinning propellers giving off immense air resistance that pushed them away. Some were too resilient and instead were pulled in with the suction.

"Miles, all that blood and guts, what makes you think the propellers will hold?" Stella asked.

"They'll hold, this pup's still got life in her, I know it." Miles said as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. More infected proceeded to bolt for the plane instead to get chopped up inside the propellers as the plane rolled out of the hangar, cutting up everything in its path.

"Right Miles, runway's to the right." Stella said.

"I know." Miles responded. With a struggle, the plane chopped through the swarm of infected. The ones that weren't diced up proceeded to slam on the hull, wanting their meal which was concealed inside. Arnold nervously left the cockpit and sat down next to Helga whose hand immediately grabbed his. The two looked at each other and then out the passenger window. The plane slowly lurched forward out of the compound area and rolled onto the runway. Miles pulled with everything he had, giving the plane as much thrust as possible. The engine revved and the plane rolled, picking up speed. Before long, the wheels loosened some pressure and then immediately lifted off the ground. Everybody's ears popped as the plane gained altitude. With every twenty feet the plane climbed, everyone gave off a hazy and pressure induced breath.

Then it stopped. The plane stopped climbing and began to cruise gently at ten thousand feet. Miles and Stella looked at each other again and smiled. Miles got up, leaving Stella in control and peaked his head out the cockpit to everyone.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, we are currently cruising at ten thousand feet, the no smoking and seatbelts signs will turn off. Beverages will be served shortly." Miles said with a smile. Without missing a beat, everyone whooped for joy. Arnold gave Helga a loving embrace and than a long kiss which Gerald watched, clocking it at around twelve seconds. Si d, sitting next to Gerald, patted him on the shoulder and the two gave each other a friendly hug.

"We did it…We made it out!" Arnold cried.

"Hold on son, we're not out of the woods yet. We may be safe but who knows where this is. Everyone just stay put, it'll take a couple hours before we reach Nevada where Alpha is. In the mean time, check yourself for wounds and rest while you can." Miles said. He turned back and sat back down, guiding the plane once more.

(One hour and fourty minutes later)

The plane continued to hum and moan, gusts of wind struck the plane as it glided in the air. Everyone in the passenger seat had fallen asleep, even Victor surprisingly, who sat in the back row, still strapped. Meanwhile, Curly was still on the ground, while Jamie sat diagonally across from him, but had fallen asleep. Curly took the time to get the knife out of his pants and started working on the tape that bound his hands. The knife sliced at the tape as Curly's wrists began to loosen more and more. Suddenly, the tape snapped and his hands were free. He took caution not to make too much noise with the ripping. The noise woke Victor however whom opened his eyes and looked over. He saw Curly crushing the destroying duck tape and stuffing it into his pocket. Victor's eyes widened with surprise.

"Thaddeus…" He whispered, "What are you doing?!"

"They're not gonna get away with this…I'll show them. Just like you told me, how important this was to you." Curly replied.

"Don't do what I think you're gonna do."

"Don't worry doc, when the plane lands, I'll take them all by surprise." Curly said.

"Don't be an idiot, if you go and do this, I'm not gonna aid you at all." Victor whispered loudly again.

"Come on old man, you know you're useless to me anyways." Curly replied. Victor prepared to respond to his condescending reply but Arnold was awake as well and walking towards them. Both fell quiet.

Arnold walked over to Curly and knelt down. Victor shut his eyes and proceeded to play-sleep, "Curly…" Arnold said, "What happened to you man...remember how close we were before you left for the army?"

"I don't remember or feel anything Arnold, don't you remember? I'm a psychopath like always."

Arnold shrugged, "You always were a bit blunt, but why would you do something like this? Help the person who's actually trying to destroy mankind?" Victor opened his eyes, his pride wanted to object to Arnold's comment as he thought he was doing the complete opposite.

"I mean look around you," Arnold continued, "Our hometown is ruined, all the people we knew as kids, some of our parents, people like Mrs. Vitello or Mr. Green?"

"Mr. Green is dead?" Curly asked.

"I watched him die." Arnold said, his voice very low and serious, hoping the thought could convince Curly to get rid of the evil in him. Curly did in fact give a response of remorse, but unbeknownst to Arnold, it was fake behavior. Curly bobbed his head and Arnold reached up and put his hand on Curly's shoulders.

Colors and haze all rushed through Arnold's head again as he gripped it in pain. Images rushed through his head as he began to see Curly's thoughts like a movie. He saw Curly shaking Victor's hands, him and Jamie rolling on the ground in a tussle after Curly found the bomb, and finally, he saw Curly's evil smirking face after he had tossed Torvald to the infected. The rush stopped and Arnold's vision returned. He was staring right into Curly's eyes who looked at him in disbelief.

"You killed him…You killed Torvald!" Arnold cried. Everyone began to wake up.

"Murderer!" Arnold cried.

"Arnold, what is it?!" Jamie asked frantically as he woke up as well.

"Curly lied, he pushed Torvald away to save himself, and he lifted Torvald's knife.." Before Arnold could say anything more, Curly had lifted himself up and grabbed Arnold by the throat.

"You always were a goody two shoes Arnold, never knew when to _not _be a tattle tale." Curly whispered, a slight growl in the way he talked.

Jamie drew his pistol and Curly shielded behind Arnold, the knife to his throat.

" Take it easy Curly, you know we're ten thousand feet in the air, you got nowhere to go." Jamie said.

"Oh I don't plan on leaving, I wouldn't be anywhere else other than Alpha, if the infected haven't gotten there yet. I just don't want a prick like you in control."

"What motive have you got Thaddeus? What will this accomplish?" Miles said, calling Curly by his proper name.

"Self preservation…you can't begin to imagine what Victor has shown me…the terrors in San Lorenzo we left behind. And now you want to go back to rescue Chocolate boy, the bastard can't even speak for himself now. For all intents and purposes, he's pretty much _dead!"_

"Thaddeus!" Victor erupted from the seat next to him. Curly looked towards him, "You think I want to go back? I'd rather take my chances with the soldiers, even if it kills me."

"I'm not going back to the jungle doc!" Curly said, his voice almost sounding afraid.

"You won't have to…" Victor replied.

"Curly, put Arnold down and drop the knife, we're gonna be landing in Alpha soon." Jamie said, his gun still drawn. Curly stood there in silence, the knife pressing into Arnold's skin causing him to bleed.

"Fine, you want Arnold? You can have him!" With that, Curly threw Arnold forward into Jamie's torso, throwing him off and causing him to drop his pistol. Curly was too fast for everyone and grabbed the pistol. Jamie saw this and dived for his rifle but Curly had the drop on him.

"Put it down, Lieutenant." Curly said. Jamie stopped and stood next to everyone who hustled against the cockpit. Stella was still frantically flying the plane.

"Now," Curly said, "Everyone's going to sit down and relax. We land in Alpha and you guys let me go my own way, understood?"

"You're not gonna shoot me Curly." Jamie said, his pride beginning to show.

"Why's that eh? Jamie-O!" Curly said.

"Cuz I still owe you for scratching my car when I picked Gerald up from school..." Jamie said. With that, he ducked and attempted to charge into Curly. But Curly was faster. The gun shots roared inside the plane hull as Curly fired the gun into Jamie's back. The bullets entered his backside and exited his waist where they skimmed the last two grenades on Jamie's belt.

No one could explain or picture what happened next. Arnold was the only one with a vivid picture. There was an explosion, a hole jutted from the plane, not sure if it was the grenades that caused it. Arnold could hear Stella calling his name. Before he collapsed and lost consciousness, he saw Curly losing his stance before the immense pressure sucked him out of the newly formed hole on the side of the plane. Smoke and fire erupted from the plane as it began to dive down towards the cool nighttime desert below…

.

.

.

To Be Continued

EDIT: This is not the end of Hey Zombies, I know I'm over a week late from my deadline. That's why I wanted to make sure you guys knew I'm still planning this story. Writing it is harder than you'd think. Imagine how George RR Martin feels when people press him to continue A Song of Ice and Fire, "I wanna know if Tyrion bites the dust!" or "When are the dragons coming?!". I'm in the same boat with this story. Sure it's just a measly fan fic, but it's my fan fic. And I enjoy writing it because you guys enjoy reading it. I read the reviews over and over again, realizing I am reaching people with this story.

But it's a difficult time for me right now, and I can't keep setting myself up for failure. So, I'm gonna start writing new chapters, no more breaking down into seasons, I'm just gonna keep writing the story and when I feel I'm ready to continue Season 3 with enough content, I will start releasing new chapters. That way, there won't be as big of a break between seasons since I'll already be way ahead of the curb.

So, here's what you can do, share the story, go back and read old chapters, keep reviewing if you've thought of something new. Again, your guys' support and love of my story are what help me write it. If you want more material, gotta give me a hand here. Thanks guys for understanding. This will probably be my new way of updating instead of writing a new document. I apologize ahead of time if these updates are already tedious. This is the only way I can think of to communicate with everyone. Thanks for understanding.

Stay Tuned…Keep Surviving.


End file.
